1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact and easy-to-use protective enclosure having identical elastic collars located at normally open opposite ends thereof so that the enclosure may be worn from either end by both adults and children. The enclosure is sized to extend between and be reliably secured around the head and neck of a wearer so as to isolate the wearer's nose, eyes and ears from the outside environment while providing a self-contained supply of air from which the wearer can breathe.
2. Background Art
Portable protective enclosures have been used in the past by those who find themselves located within a hazardous or uncomfortable environment containing smoke, dust, skin and eye irritants, insects, and the like. By way of example, reference may be made to my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,157 issued Mar. 5, 1985 and 4,554,683 issued Nov. 26, 1985.
However, many of the protective enclosures now available are large and bulky and/or are of complex design. Consequently, it is not always practical for the wearer to carry the protective enclosure with him from place to place. In this case, the wearer may find himself in immediate need but without access to such a protective enclosure. Moreover, different enclosures may be required to fit adults and children. What is more, some enclosures are so large as to obstruct the vision of the wearer or impede his movement in tight quarters. Sometimes, a set of particular operating instructions must be carefully followed to properly use the enclosure. In this case, the wearer may experience difficulty or lose valuable time in activating the assembly, particularly in emergency situations or at locations having little or no light. In fact, the protective enclosure could be rendered substantially useless if not properly fit to the user.
It would therefore be desirable to have available a single, compact and low cost protective enclosure for use by adults and children, alike, that requires no special skill or instructions to operate and may be quickly and easily worn in emergency situations and at locations characterized by low light and little space without hampering the mobility of the wearer.